


Soft Embers

by AMMO121



Series: Linked Universe: The Soft Boys Chronicles [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And the caring aftermath, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Soft Drabble, quiet night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: A quiet night and brothers taking comfort in each other over a dying fire.
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe: The Soft Boys Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Soft Embers

**Author's Note:**

> I really like fics that have Warrior doing Wilds hair, so I thought I'd add to the collection. Also, just realized I call him Warrior and not Warriors like is probably canon, sorry. It just sound weird to me to have the plural there.

Someone was always on watch during the night, but they weren't always the only person awake. Nightmare and insomnia are an unfortunate constant for the band of heroes. On this participial night found Legend stroking the dying embers of the fire. He'd barely glanced up when Warrior twitched violently awake, just nodding when the captain took a seat across the fire. The night was heavy in it's silence around them. They were in Wild Hyrule, which means they've been traveling for two days and have another three to go before they reach the nearest town. Everyone was tired and tense, with the notable exception of their cook. But that's the norm, when they switch worlds. None of them can quite feel normal when they're not in familiar territory.

Tossing the stick into the fire and wondering if he should crack open the snacks that Wild always leaves out for the night watch, when the first whimper drifts through the clearing. Legend wonders what it says about them that he knows exactly who's having the nightmare just from that one sound.

Each of them deal with their night terrors differently, and the others have learned – through painful trial and error – how to handle each other when they strike.

Most of them will jerk themselves awake before anyone else gets the chance, but it's impossible to wake up Sky, so the best they can do is pull him close and let him cling. Wind moves to the nearest person and lays himself back to back to them. Come morning, the person he'd chosen that night will have an arm full of pirate – who will refuse to admit he ever did such a thing.

Wild, the one currently making painful noises, won't wake up unless someone shakes him out of his terrors.

Legend eye's the shaking lump, then glances back at Warrior, who nods at him before standing.

Grabbing another stick, he continues moving the dim embers around, pretending he doesn't hear the soft whispers of comfort. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Warrior help Wild up into a sitting position, still whispering soft words meant to pull him from his own head. Legend doesn't need to hear what he's saying to know those words, or at least the intent behind them. Wild get's nightmares the most out of all of them, and they've all been there to pull him back.

After several minutes, Legend isn't surprised to have both of them settling down across from him. He does raise an eyebrow when Wild sits in front of Warrior, who settles down on the log. He watches with some amusement as Warrior starts to gather Wild's hair together, pulling a brush from only goddesses knows where, and starts to slowly brush his hair.

Propping his head up on his hand, he watches as the captain slowly runs his hands through blond locks. Wild closes his eyes in soft contentment, happy to let his friend do as he wishes. The shaking in his hands, curled in his lap, starts to subside. Legend can practically hear the purring from here.

He watches Warrior pull the strands back, carefully handling them, and starts to braid.

The fire crackles, Wild hums a soft purr, and the crickets sing in the night.

And Legend watches over them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos.


End file.
